<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paper Faces by royalty_xo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201225">Paper Faces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalty_xo/pseuds/royalty_xo'>royalty_xo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Station 19 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:00:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalty_xo/pseuds/royalty_xo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thank you madnephelite for the idea. Thank you totallymindlessbabble for the inspiration.</p><p>Two strangers meet at a masquerade ball...</p><p>***CHAPTER 2 HAS BEEN RE-UPLOADED IN ITS ENTIRETY***</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Victoria Hughes has a lot of hair. And while she typically prefers the big, voluminous look of her curls, tonight she opted for sleek and sexy and decided to straighten it. It sounded like a great idea when her sister suggested it to go with her gown, but 2 hours into the wash, deep condition, semi air dry, fully blow dry, straighten process, she’d regretted ever listening to Vanessa. Twenty minutes later, she had finished taming Tasha (the name she’d given to her hair) and was ready for Ness to do her makeup.</p>
<p>“Okay inches!” Vanessa said, commenting how much Vic’s hair had grown since the last time she’d worn it straight.</p>
<p>“Yeah, and if I’d hadn’t listened to you I could have gotten an extra 2 hours of sleep before this thing.”</p>
<p>“You say that now, but just wait until all the heads turn when they see you tonight.”</p>
<p>“Ness, it’s a masquerade ball. I’m wearing a mask. No one will see my face. I don’t even know why you’re doing my makeup.” Vic told her sister.</p>
<p>“I’m doing your makeup because at some point someone may see your face. And come on, don’t act like you don’t look forward to this as much as me.”</p>
<p>Every other year, Vic and Vanessa attended the Seattle Summer Masquerade Ball put on by the local Alzheimer’s Association as a way to honor their grandmother. Although Vic seemed put off by all the glamming, her sister was right. She really did enjoy getting the chance to dress up and look like a woman. It was a nice change from turnouts and boots.<br/>____________________</p>
<p>It wasn’t often Lucas Ripley got dressed up for an event that didn’t require him to wear his dress blues. While the outfit definitely drew looks from single women, he enjoyed switching things up and wearing a suit every now and then. He’d been invited to the Seattle Summer Masquerade Ball to benefit Alzheimer’s research. His Uncle died of dementia a few years back and he was always one to support a good cause.</p>
<p>Usually he’d bring his sister as his date, but tonight she was busy so he was going solo. He’d considered asking Lydia in HR if she wanted to join him since she’d made it known she has a crush on him, but decided against it. It probably wouldn’t help things since every time he’d come up with an excuse to turn her down.</p>
<p>He came out of his room and picked up his keys, wallet, and mask off the kitchen counter and gave himself one final look in the mirror before heading out. <br/>___________________</p>
<p>The first thing Vic noticed when she walked in was how much larger the event was compared to two years ago. It was at the Seattle Art Museum and there were at least 300 people there already.</p>
<p>“Come on Tor, let’s find our seats. Maria texted me and said we’re at table 32.” Vanessa said, grabbing Vic’s arm leading her to their table.</p>
<p>They greeted Vanessa’s friends and took their seats. After a few minutes Vic informed her sister she was gonna head over to the bar to get a drink.</p>
<p>“I’ll have an Old Fashioned, please,” Vic heard the gentleman beside her order as she waited for a bartender. He was wearing a black and silver mask that covered most of his face, but Vic could still tell he was quite handsome. </p>
<p>“Here you go,” the bartender said, bringing his drink. Can I get you anything else?” She was clearly trying to flirt.</p>
<p>The man looked towards Vic, “The lady will have a…”</p>
<p>“Whiskey sour.” Vic replied. <br/>_____________________</p>
<p>Events like this were always a bit overwhelming when you’re alone, so Lucas headed straight for the bar once he got there. There was a seating chart, so he knew his seat would be available later. </p>
<p>He ordered his drink and out of the corner of his eye, saw this breathtaking woman, walk towards him in a gold sequin, off the shoulder dress, complete with a matching mask. He could tell the bartender wanted to get to know him better, but he was more interested in the Carmel-skinned beauty beside him. Which is why he used the bartender’s question as an excuse to talk to her. </p>
<p>“First time here?” He took a chance and asked her.</p>
<p>“Umm, no actually. My sister and I come every other year. Kind of our tradition.” Vic responded to the handsome stranger. “How about you?”</p>
<p>“I came last year. I’m usually at these things for work, but tonight I get to attend as a guest.”</p>
<p>“You’re job must not be that important then.” Vic threw back at him, causing them both to chuckle.</p>
<p>Was she flirting with him? God, he hoped so.</p>
<p>“What’s your name?” He asked as the bartender delivered her drink. He was enjoying their conversation so far and wanted her to stick around.</p>
<p>“What’s yours?” She countered.</p>
<p>“I’m Luke,” he responded and took a sip of his drink.</p>
<p>“How’s the cocktail?” Vic asked, emphasized the first part of the word. She could tell she got to him when she saw him almost spit out his drink.</p>
<p>“Care for a taste?” Lucas said back to her. Oh, she was definitely flirting.</p>
<p>“Definitely,” she whispered into his ear before walking off back to her table.</p>
<p>Maybe coming solo wasn’t such a bad idea.<br/>______________________________</p>
<p>“Finally!” Vanessa said, when Vic got back to their table. “I want you to meet Brayden.” </p>
<p>‘Ahh yes,’ Vic thought. The guy who her sister hadn’t stopped talking about for the past 3 months. He was good looking, but not as good as Luke from the bar. Just then she looked up to see him taking his seat at the table beside them. Of course the only open seat was the one that put them in direct view of each other. This was gonna be a fun night.</p>
<p>After the three course meal, four (never-ending) speeches, and failed attempts at avoiding masked eye contact with Luke, the floor finally opened up for dancing. Ness was so consumed with Brayden, that she barely acknowledged when Vic excused herself again to get another drink.</p>
<p>“We gotta stop meeting like this,” she heard him whisper in her ear as he walked up behind her. She didn’t notice it before, but he smelled very fuckable. </p>
<p>“You following me? Should I be worried?”</p>
<p>“I’d say after watching you bite your lip at least 50 times in the past two hours, I’m the one who should be worried.”<br/>____________________________</p>
<p>Lucas was typically not this forward with women. In fact, he was never this forward with women. Not even when they practically threw themselves at him. But there was something about this beauty that when he saw her get up, he found himself following her before his brain even registered that he’d left the table. And the crazy thing was, he didn’t even know her name.</p>
<p>They both ordered another round of drinks, him sticking with his previous choice and her opting for a vodka martini. She suggested they move to the outside patio and he’d happily obliged.</p>
<p>“So you’re still not gonna tell me your name, huh?”</p>
<p>“You have to earn it,” she said after taking a sip of her drink. He couldn’t help but watch her lips as she pulled an olive off of the stirrer. His cock also help but take notice as well.</p>
<p>“Fair enough,” he replied. “So, tell me something about yourself. Other than your name.”</p>
<p>Conversation easily flowed between the two for the next 30 minutes. They were both completely focused on each other, until Vic heard, Beautiful by Miguel and Mariah Carey come over the speakers. </p>
<p>“I love this song,” she said to him.</p>
<p>“Care for a dance?” He asked, holding out his hand.</p>
<p>“Sure.” Vic agreed, biting her lip.</p>
<p>Lucas led her back inside and through the crowd to the dance floor. He expected Vic to face him and place her arms around his neck, but she surprised him by standing in front of him and swaying her hips and perfectly round ass against him. He gladly placed his hands on her hips and tried to follow her lead.</p>
<p>You’re beautiful<br/>Good Lord your fucking beautiful<br/>And I can’t pretend <br/>That that doesn’t mean a thing to me, to me<br/>He’d never heard the song before, but listening to the lyrics, he felt they were incredibly appropriate for how he felt about this stranger who he’d become quite infatuated with in just a few short hours. </p>
<p>As the song was ending, she turned around and placed her arms around his neck. Her beautiful brown eyes, seemingly looking into his soul. Damn he wanted her.</p>
<p>The DJ must’ve been reading his mind because next on the playlist was Stevie Wonder’s Isn’t She Lovely.</p>
<p>“I must be making the DJ jealous,” he said to her. She proceeded to look up at him in confusion. “A beautiful and lovely woman, clearly these two songs have been about you.” She blushed.<br/>______________________________</p>
<p>Vic had gone to plenty of bars and picked up plenty of guys. Typically she had an itch and needed to find someone to help scratch it. But this was, something she’d never experienced. This man who she’d just met had her feeling things she’d never felt before. She was craving him. Her want and need for him were growing like an inferno by the second. She was hoping she’d be able to leave with him at the end of the night, but once he called her beautiful, she decided she needed him and needed him now.</p>
<p>“Let’s go,” she said, grabbing his hand and practically dragging him off the dance floor. They walked out of the venue space and around the side of the building. Once they were alone, she pushed him up against the building and pulled him down and their lips crashed together. It was better than a blaze, better than any kiss she’d ever experienced. It was if they tried to wholly consume each other with just one kiss. “I want you.” She told him when they finally broke for air. This time he dragged her through the parking lot to his car.</p>
<p>“I know it’s small, but—“ he started.</p>
<p>“Get in,” she commanded. He followed her instructions and got into the passenger seat of his Camero and slid the seat all the way back. She then pulled the bottom of her dress up to her waist and climbed in to straddle him. It was a good thing she’d decided to forgo the underwear.</p>
<p>As soon as she pulled the door closed, he was on her, everywhere at once. Placing kisses on her mouth, neck, breasts, it all felt so damn good. He pulled the sleeves of her dress down even more and luckily was able to unhook her bra quickly. He tossed it behind him and quickly latched on to her nipple, sucking it and rubbing on her clit.</p>
<p>“Luke, yes!” She breathed out. </p>
<p>As he moved on to the other breast, he inserted two fingers into her wetness and pumped them in and out of her.</p>
<p>“You like that?” He growled? From the nosies she was making, he could tell that she was certainly enjoying herself. </p>
<p>“I’m gonna…fuck!” She exclaimed as she came all over his palm. She started to look around the car for a napkin, but found herself getting even more turned on when he sucked her juices off his fingers. She instead drew her attention to his pants and quickly undid the button and they maneuvered a bit so that they could pull him and his boxers down. When he was finally free, she took notice of just how large he actually was. He smirked at her and she carefully lowered herself onto his erection, which caused them both to let out a moan.<br/>_______________________</p>
<p>Lucas had had good sex before. This didn’t even come close. Here he was in his car with fogged up windows, getting (literally) the ride of his life. He had to force himself to think about something else so he wouldn’t blow his load right away. But she felt incredible. Rocking her hips into him, him meeting her thrust for thrust; the sensation was better than he could’ve ever imagined. </p>
<p>“Fuck, I’m close,” she screamed out. He leaned up and took her nipple into his mouth once more and bit down on it. That seemed to do the trick as she came undone moments later and he joined her right after.</p>
<p>She rolled off of him and slumped over in the driver’s seat. After they caught their breath, she started laughing. </p>
<p>“Well that’s not the reaction I was expecting.” He said, offended.</p>
<p>“No, God, it’s not that. That was incredible,” she said, trying to pull herself together. “I’m laughing because I realized we just fucked in your car while still wearing these stupid masks.”</p>
<p>“Oh I guess your right,” he chuckled. “I’d kind of forgotten about it.”</p>
<p>“How about we take them off on the count of three?”</p>
<p>“Alright,” </p>
<p>Vic started the count, “1-2-3.” They both took their masks off and finally got to see each other’s faces for the first time all night.</p>
<p>“CHIEF?”</p>
<p>“HUGHES?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You guys asked...here it is!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Lucas Ripley was applying for Captain, his mentor, Battalion Chief Paul Rodgers took him out to dinner to give him a pep talk and some advice. He pretty much told him he was a shoo-in for the position at Station 88 and it would put him on track to one day become the youngest Fire Chief in Seattle FD history. He told Lucas that he was tenacious, smart, and had a real ability to analyze a situation and in a manner of seconds be able to make a call that many wouldn’t be able to make even if they were given an entire day to think about it. He also warned him that women could easily be the downfall of his career. Chief Rodgers shared a story about how a Batt Chief he worked under in Spokane was up for the Chief position and the other Batt Chiefs set him up for sabotage by bribing one of their junior firefighters to sleep with him. He, not knowing she was a member of the department took the bait. Needless to say, he didn’t get the job and she put in her two weeks notice a few weeks later. </p><p>That story stuck with Lucas because it was actual proof of how you could work your entire career for something and have it snatched from under you in a matter of minutes. It hadn’t been difficult to ignore advances from women in the department, because truthfully, he wasn’t interested. Until now. Now, he was sitting in his car, literally with his pants down after having life altering sex with one of his subordinates. She was so unranked that had he not done peer reviews at her station, he wouldn’t have even known her name. </p><p>“So I guess you know what my name is after all,” her voice, breaking him from his thoughts.</p><p>Lucas wasn’t sure how she could talk right now since he was literally speechless. His mind constantly flipping back and forth between how much this could fuck him over as chief and how much he wanted to fuck her all over again.</p><p>“Are you okay?” She asked, “You look like you’re gonna puke.”</p><p>“Fuck!” He screamed and slammed his fist on the dashboard.</p><p>“Okay…not quite the reaction I was expecting.”</p><p>“And what were you expecting, huh? For me to just be fine with the fact that my career and life are probably ruined because I decided to sleep with a junior firefighter?”</p><p>“Wow, way to be an ass about this.”</p><p>He took a breath and realized that he was probably a little more harsh to her than he should’ve been.</p><p>“I’m sorry that was—“</p><p>“Mask on.” She said, cutting him off and placed her mask back on. He realized she wanted him to do the same. “I get that on the outside this looks bad, but let’s go back to before we took off the masks. Because I know I was having a fantastic time with you and I think you were having a pretty great time with me too.”</p><p>She was right. Before he realized he was her boss, he was contemplating what to say that would make her want to see him again. </p><p>“The gentleman in me would’ve asked if you if you wanted to meet for brunch or coffee tomorrow. The more forward part of me would’ve asked your place or mine.”</p><p>“And I would’ve said yours because my sister is staying at mine this weekend.”</p><p>“And I would’ve kissed you and told you let’s hurry up because I couldn’t wait to taste you and to have you all night long.”</p><p>Vic could feel herself getting horny all over again as she could see his blue eyes starting to lust over again.</p><p>“Then we have two options. We can either, give in for tonight, or we can just ignore it and pretend like it never happened. Either way, I’m not gonna say anything and I won’t judge you for what you decide.”</p><p>Lucas was torn. He was used to making tough calls as Chief, but not so much in his personal life.<br/>“As amazing as this was and as much as I would like to,” he said, grabbing her hand, “I think we should probably just call it a night.” He briefly saw her tough expression waiver, but she quickly replaced it and agreed that this was probably for the best. He offered to give her a ride home and she accepted. They both straightened themselves up and switched seats so he could head to her place. Once they got to her apartment, she leaned over to kiss him one last time.</p><p>“Night, Luke,” she said before getting out of the car and heading inside.</p><p>He pulled off and knew tonight was gonna be filled with thoughts of her.<br/>______________________</p><p>Today was truly the day that kept on giving. Vic was still nervous to go into work as she was still afraid of fire. As an added bonus, Ripley was at the station finishing up interviews for Captain. It was the first time they’d seen each other since the ball. She did everything in her power to avoid him. And as the cherry on top of that glorious sundae, they were now being called downtown to the skyscraper fire. It couldn’t get any worse.</p><p>Wrong. While she’d miraculously been cured of her fire fear, she found Travis lying unconscious in the stairwell, bleeding out. After dragging him down several flights by herself, she met Dean who helped her carry her best friend out the rest of the way. </p><p>“Firefighter down! Penetrating wound to the chest. Severe blood loss. Pulse is thready. Get over here, people!” She yelled as she and Miller carried Montgomery’s body out of the burning building. They got him on a gurney and Vic backed away in disbelief as she watched her best friend fighting for his life. Sometimes being a firefighter sucked.</p><p>“Hey, you get checked out too,” Ripley said to her on his walk back to the command center. “You need hydration. Probably some O2.”</p><p>“Just need to catch my breath,” Vic replied to him. She had her hands on her knees, trying to get oxygen back into her lungs. </p><p>“Any news on the others? Herrera? Gibson? Anything to report?” He asked.</p><p>“What the hell do you care?” She said sarcastically. She couldn’t believe this is the first conversation they were having post whatever it was they shared the previous weekend.</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>“I said, what the hell do you care. You were willing to leave us all in there. You did leave us. You evacuated the entire building with my entire team still inside.” Vic yelled at him.</p><p>“It’s protocol,” he informed her.</p><p>“You could’ve made a different choice, but you didn’t. That’s my report.</p><p>“There was no other choice to make</p><p>He didn’t for a second miss that her words also had a double meaning. Yes, she was upset about her team, but the look in her eyes told him that she was second guessing their decision to pretend last weekend never happened, just as much as he was. </p><p>“You are eager and you are loyal to your friends, but I don’t get that luxury. Not in my position. What the hell do I care? More than you could possibly know.” He started walking off and then turned around to add, “And Hughes, the next time you come at me like that, you’re fired.”<br/>______________________</p><p> </p><p>By 4 am, they’d finally gotten the fire under control and crews were heading out. Lucas left shortly after station 23, who took forever to pack up their trucks, pulled out. Maybe Hughes was right, perhaps 23 are slugs. Dammit, Hughes! Amidst the chaos, he forgot he was Captaining at 19 and had to return there until the shift was over. For a second he thought about just going home since there was only 2 hours left on the shift, but remembered he’d left his laptop in the office.</p><p>He remembered seeing her leave in the air car that took Montgomery to Grey Sloane so maybe he’d get lucky and she’d still be there. Or asleep. He figured his odds were pretty good of either one of those being true.</p><p>He arrived back at the station and headed into the Captain’s bathroom, thankful for the privacy. He turned on the water in the shower and waited for it to get hot while he washed the soot and grime off his face. Walking back over to check the water temperature, he felt it was still cold. Shit! He remembered, they told him they were working to install a new water heater for this bathroom. Sighing and figuring this couldn’t get worse, he grabbed his shower caddy, clean clothes, and towel and headed upstairs to use the showers in the locker room. As fate would have it, when he got there he came face to face with the one person he’d been trying to avoid.</p><p>The last thing Vic wanted to see was a shirtless Fire Chief walking into the locker room to take a shower. Okay, maybe that wasn’t exactly true, but after he threatened to fire her tonight, she definitely didn’t have anything nice to say to him. So instead, she turned around and walked into the shower room as quickly as she could.<br/>____________________<br/>Adrenaline is one hell of a drug. That could explain why after spending the past 12 hours at a skyscraper fire that he was still wide awake. It could also be the only explanation for why he was contemplating joining Victoria Hughes in the shower.</p><p>This is why it was not only a bad idea, but against protocols for two firefighters to be in a relationship. He’d spent the past 4 days reliving his night with Hughes and then had to put those thoughts aside when it came to decide whether or not to evacuate the skyscraper. Professionally, he did what had to be done. He knew as Chief sending in a RIT could result in more deaths should there be a flashover. Emotionally, he wanted to run in and carry her out himself. </p><p>Now in addition to the loop that was already playing in his head of his night with Victoria Hughes, he was also thinking about their argument just a few hours prior. Was he crazy to think that she was also referring to wanting more from him? His two failed marriages were proof that he wasn’t the best at reading women, but with Vic he felt he had a pretty good read on her. <br/>____________________<br/>Once Vic walked into the shower room, she quickly went into the first bay and tried not to think about the fact that he was gonna be naked just a few feet away from her pretty soon. She heard the door open and nearly slipped and fell when she heard the shower curtain to her bay open up. “What the hell are you doing?” She asked him?”</p><p>“I lied.” Lucas responded just before he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her in for a kiss. He was scared when she didn’t immediately kiss him back but just as he started to pull away, she started fiercely kissing him back. </p><p>“The door?” She asked in between kisses.</p><p>“It’s locked,” he said, picking her up and hoisting her against the shower wall. Vic couldn’t believe this was actually happening. She’d thought about shower sex with him at least three times over the past week. The thought didn’t hold a candle to the reality. This was the best fantasy turned reality she’d ever experienced. Here she was up against the wall in the shower having her boss bring her to the brink of orgasm once again as her friends slept only a few feet away. </p><p>“More,” she begged him while clawing at his back. She was sure to leave marks, but she didn’t care. He complied and began filling her to the hilt. She bit down on his shoulder so she wouldn’t scream. Vic could feel herself getting close and started pulling at his hair. He was reaching his climax, too. She found her release, her walls clenching around his member and he followed right after. </p><p>He placed her down and they both stood their, chests heaving, as they tried to come down from their sex high. Vic was the first to find her voice once again.</p><p>“I could’ve died.”</p><p>“I know, and I’m so sorry.”</p><p>She cut him off, “And so that turned you on? I mean, you tell me that we can’t do this, then you get in a fight and publicly threaten to fire me, and then you come fuck me in the shower at work. What the hell am I supposed to do with that?”</p><p>“Since I dropped you off last week, all I’ve been thinking about is whether or not I made the right decision. I’m not usually one to question myself and as Chief I still stand by the call I made tonight. As much as I would’ve been devastated if anything had happened to you.”</p><p>“But as Luke?” She asked.</p><p>“As Luke, I wanted to say to hell with protocol and rush into the building and save you my damn self.” He admitted, moving to close the space between them. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about our night together and how I shouldn’t have let you go. Plus, I meant what I said, I can’t wait to taste you.” As he said that last part, he started kissing on her neck again and rubbing on her clit.</p><p>Any attempts to deny this attraction were useless at this point. Vic could already feel her arousal building back up. “Okay, well it’s gonna have to wait. One the water is about to turn ice cold, and two shift is almost over and it probably won’t look good if we get caught together.”</p><p>“Good point.” He said, giving her a kiss on the lips. “So then I guess I can finally ask, my place or yours?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you all enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a part two could be in the works...</p><p>brett tucker is back on instagram. you're welcome :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>